Desiring you
by Chee Chee Alyna
Summary: My first Fanfic, means a lot to me, even if you hate it just by looking at it, please read and review! Pairings: NatsumexMikan, RukaXHotaru! T-rated for adult themes and violence. Comments and critiques will be valued.
1. The unbelievable truth

**Chapter One: ****The unb****elievable**** truth**

"Natsume-kun!!"

_Mikan__…_

"Natsume-kun!! Wait uppp!!" He smiled to himself and turned back, only to find a very irritated Mikan running behind him. She came to a halt when she realized her face was an inch away from his. She stood there, panting, her chest, rising and falling because of hyper-ventilating.

"You idiot! Didn't I tell you to **wait up?** I know that your brain is THICK, but no need to prove it okay?!" Mikan said, in an earsplitting voice.

Natsume simply looked at her; his piercing crimson eyes had a soft emotion within them. Mikan realized this, and blushed a deep shade of red. She looked right back into his alluring eyes.

_What's happening to me?_ She thought.

Natsume took her by the waist, brought her even closer to himself and they ended up in a passionate kiss. He had come back from another one of his missions, tired, exhausted, and there was nothing more at that very moment, that he longed for, more than he longed for Mikan. Her bulging eyes stared into his intense ones, and then closed, experiencing the sweetness that lay in the kiss. When they finally broke apart, Mikan saw, for the first time, tears forming in Natsume's eyes. He covered his face with his long, beautiful bangs, but underneath the beauty, hid only what she saw.

After this brief session, they proceeded to their first class of the day. Natsume ignored Mikan completely, while she incessantly screamed at him at the top her voice. "And I said, hey—Natsume!!! You're not listening to me!"

"Hn", he grunted in reply. "Natsume!" Mikan called out again. He was lost in thoughts of Elementary school. It seemed as if time had flown by. He smiled to himself at the thought of good and bad happenings in the past years of Elementary and Middle school. They had grown up since then. Natsume was much taller, much more handsome, his bangs were longer, he wore fangs in his ears, and, of course, a change which even a blind man would notice: he smiled much more. Ruka was the same, he too, like Natsume had grown taller. Hotaru was a lot quieter. Her hair had **FINALLY** grown to her shoulders' length. In fact, she had started looking like a girl. Sumire, or "Permy" as she was known, was the same as ever, and the official representative of the International Natsume and Ruka fanclub. (It was international now, wow). Anna and Nonoko are as obnoxious as ever, and were officially in a relationship with Kokoro and Kitsuneme. Yu had grown much more handsome, with longer hair, and quite a number of "fan girls". Mikan was taller, slimmer, and her hair had grown longer. She was a three-star student and had special privileges. Being Natsume's girlfriend for over two years, she was very well known and popular around school. She had a huge mob of angry fan boys who were always disappointed to see her with Natsume, but no one dared to oppose him, as if they could anyway.

Mr. Narumi walked into class. It was an awfully cold day. Halloween was drawing near, and the students were growing keyed up. Besides, it was the perfect excuse to skip classes.

"Students!" he called out in his chirpy voice. "I want you to welcome a few new students in class."

The loud class fell to a complete silence. Natsume removed his manga from his face and looked intently at the door, as if someone he was expecting had finally arrived. Mr. Narumi cleared his throat and broke out again, "please welcome, our first student, Kusanagi Rayu."

The girls let out a shriek as the fine-looking boy entered class. His hair were as black as ebony, falling nearly onto his hawk-like eyes, covering his right eye almost completely. He was tall, slim, and muscular. His eyes were a deep shade of blue. He smiled warmly, at the students, specially the girls, and introduced himself. "Hey, I am Rayu." That's what he said. It wasn't a very formal greeting. Mr. Narumi continued. Rayu and Serena have moved to Japan from USA. So let's try and make them feel right at home." He chipped in. "Woops, I absolutely forgot, students, please welcome, Harada, Serena." The class was taken aback by the girl's strikingly gorgeous looks. She had beautiful almond-shaped eyes, in a stimulating shade of grey. Her straight hair touched her hips, and were a beautiful shade of black, with a single red streak, clearly visible. She wore Alice-controlling devices, including two fangs in her right ear and one in her left. Her figure was ideal. She had a well-built chest, with a petite, narrow waist, and beautifully curved hips. Her legs were long and slender. She wore her skirt very high, which made some of the boys blush. Her shirt was a perfect fit, revealing her curves. Her pierced belly-button was also slightly visible. (She looks like Hino Rei, of pretty soldier sailor moon, if you can imagine).

She walked straight into the class, with a cold expression on her face, not even bothering to introduce herself. "Well now, I want you two to take partners, an older student perhaps, who had been in the school for some time. Any volunteers?" said Mr. Narumi in a cheerful tone. Almost the whole class raised their hands, except for Natsume. "Hmm.. Mr. Kusanagi, you can be Imai, Hotaru's partner. And Ms. Harada, you can be partners with Nogi, Ruka." The two new students moved right up to their seats, without hesitating at all. Ruka blushed a deep shade of crimson on seeing the new girl. She sat beside him and looked at him for the longest time. He looked back into her eyes.

_Her eyes, are deeper than all the oceans of the world_ he thought.

"Thank you." She said. She smiled at him. "Huh?" said a confused Ruka. _Did she just read my mind?_ He thought.

"Yes, I did." She laughed very softly. Ruka gulped. "It's okay. You can trust me, sweetheart. I won't read your mind, promise." She said. The sound of her voice was so easy-going, like music. He felt … loved.

After 4 classes, the students worn out, proceeded to the cafeteria. Rayu sat with Hotaru, and they engaged in a quiet conversation. Natsume and Mikan sat on their trademark table. Ruka, sat with the two of them, searching for the new girl.

Natsume: What's up with you?

Ruka: …

Mikan: Didn't you see? (She said teasingly).

Natsume: See what, baka?

Mikan: The way Ruka was talking to that new girl. It's rumored she's your new roommate.

Ruka blushed madly at hearing this. He looked towards the door several times. His seventh attempt was successful. He caught a glimpse of Serena entering the cafeteria, accompanied by—

Ruka: Imai! Suuichi!!

Natsume: What?

He jerked his head up. Serena entered the cafeteria, with Sakurano Suuichi and Subaru Imai. Even Hotaru looked up. All the students in the cafeteria had frozen.

Mikan quickly looked at Ruka's expression. He was just as confused as them. She was afraid of how Hotaru would react to it. Hotaru looked bewildered.

More and more students started to notice her sociable attitude with both the Alice College Senior Prefects. In fact, when they left, most students noticed that Sakurano Suuichi had his hands on the girls waist, just above her hips. Rayu noticed Hotaru's expression. "What's up?" he asked, worried. "Nothing." She said. Her voice was a bit shaky. After this session, Mikan hurried up, all the way through the corridor to the grounds. She saw Serena standing by the river all by herself. She approached her.

"Ohayo Harada-san!" She said in her sweet high school girl voice. Serena looked at her inaudibly. "Hello Mikan. You may call me Serena." She looked at her very considerately. Mikan was surprised at this, as she expected her to be cold and distant. This is how the girls became good friends.

All the students had started to notice the new girl and Sakurano Suuichi. They walked noticeably close, with his hand on her waist. They looked at each other and smiled. They sometimes even looked at each other for hours without ushering a single word. He rested his head in her lap sometimes, under the beautiful maple trees. Sometimes, they were joined in by Subaru.

"Serena-san!!" chirped Mikan early morning. "I didn't think anyone would be awake at this time." It was 3:23 AM. Serena smiled. "I sometimes come here when I am lonely.." she said in a voice that was not her own. "Serena-san..I wanted to ask you.." She started. Serena looked at her for a while and then replied, "No Mikan, I do not miss my parents. For one reason, they aren't there. They died when I was just a child. I have no one in the world to count on, and I live on my own." Mikan was baffled by this unexpected answer. "I am so sorry to hear that Serena-san!" She said, tears forming in her auburn eyes. She truly felt sad for such a beautiful young girl to be so lonely. "It's okay Mikan." She said, reassuringly. Mikan hesitated for a while and said, "Serena-san, is it true that your Alice is mind-reading like Koko?" she said in an innocent voice. Serena laughed. "No dear Mikan. That's not my Alice." She stopped. There was a long pause. Then she said, "I have a special Alice. I see people differently. I see them not as humans, but rather as numbers when I chose to. I can manipulate any Alice in the world, and I can even remove Alices from the body of people completely." Mikan couldn't believe her ears. That couldn't possibly be it. "May I ask something else Serena-san?" Mikan asked sheepishly. "Anything" came the reply from Serena. "What is your relationship, with, Sakurano-san?" Mikan thought that she'd be offended by this question, but she simply smiled. "It is a relationship, which I cannot free myself from. Mikan." Mikan stood there confused. "Don't you love him?" She said. Serena smiled vaguely. "I wish I knew what it was like to love again. Keep Natsume close Mikan. Everyone isn't as lucky as you are. I know your intentions are good. However, I suggest you stay away from me. I cause people nothing but harm." Mikan couldn't hold her tears back any longer. "Don't worry Serena-san. I'll be there for you, always. I am always here if you want to talk to someone." Serena's eyes were also full of tears. She embraced Mikan. "Mikan, go to sleep. It's been a long day." She said, and walked away without another word.

Mikan and Natsume's Room

"Natsume.." she mumbled in her sleep. She could feel something at the back of her neck. "Natsume.." she muttered again. Her eyes stirred. She opened them slowly. Natsume was bending over her, kissing the back of her neck smoothly. She turned around, to find Natsume covering half of her body with his torso. She kissed his lips like a thirsty traveler lost in a desert, who had come across a river. Natsume kissed back, his hands caressing Mikan's thigh. She stopped his hand from moving any further. "Natsume," she said in a whisper. "Huh?" He inquired, his eyes were still heavy. "I don't want to lose you." She said, having what Serena said in her mind. "You won't.." He said. His voice was very deep and assuring. "Baka." He said and smiled. Mikan embraced him for the longest time, and then, snuggling close to him, she fell asleep.


	2. Her intrinsic avatar

**Chapter 2: Her intrinsic avatar**

The sunlight peeped in through the thick black curtain in Natsume's room. He opened his eyes. Mikan lay beside him, still asleep. She looked serene. He couldn't stop himself from bending down and slowly kissing her forehead. He had never been in so much love before. When Mikan woke up, it was still early morning. Forgetting that she wasn't in her own room, she lazily got out of bed and proceeded to the bathroom without any hesitation at all. She brushed her teeth, and turned around the huge washroom to notice something unfamiliar…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" she shrieked. "What's your problem Strawberries?" said Natsume in his monotonous voice. "You're gonna make my ears bleed. Tch" Mikan looked at him, unable to move. He had come out of the shower, dripping wet. He now stood on the floor. His towel was tied under his bellybutton, revealing his smooth chest, and great abs. Mikan was in a state of daze. "Hey, you're burning me with the staring, why don't you come close and attack me already." He said teasingly. "Yeah right!! You jerk, stupid, moron, I don't have words to abuse you. You're such an idiot Natsume!" She screamed, blushing madly. Natsume came closer. _Uh-oh_ Mikan thought. He pushed her against the tiled wall and took her by her waist. Mikan closed her eyes. They were so close. She wanted nothing more in the world then to kiss him at that very moment. Desire burnt in their hearts. Lust was taking over her mind, paralyzing her body. _Eh? _She thought, a bit startled. Natsume simply hugged her. _Natsume__…_ She closed her eyes. She thanked God for every moment they were together.

That's when Mikan realized that Natsume's love for her was not lust. **She wanted love, he**** gave her intimacy. **

The two of them dressed up and hurried to class. They were late. Not that Natsume cared if they were late or not. She had to drag him all the way to class. They could hear whispers everywhere.

_I wonder why the two of them are so late in the __morning?_

_Well it's because __Mikan__ is such a slut—_

_Yeah, and I bet __Natsume__ has a good time with her __everynight__…_

Mikan had to nullify Natsume's Alice at every step; otherwise he would've burnt the entire building. They walked into class. His eyes were darker than usual, and he was sulking. Luna entered the class. She wasn't aware of the new students. "Well well, if it isn't Natsume and the slut.." she said in a mocking voice. Before anyone could even react to this, Serena got up from her seat, walked straight into Luna'ss eyes. She looked at her face indifferently, as if she was calculating some math sum. Then she pointed her finger at Luna. There was a flash of light and Luna lay unconscious on the floor. The Students were mortified. They stood at their exact positions, holding their breaths. Mikan was about to open her mouth but Serena looked in her direction and smiled. Mikan didn't know what to say. She felt pity for Luna, for once in her life. Luna had always made her miserable, but it seemed there was someone who wouldn't let her."

**FLASHBACK**

_Mikan__ hesitated for a while and said, "Serena-san, is it true that your Alice is mind-reading like Koko?" she said in an innocent voice. Serena laughed. "No dear __Mikan__. That's not my Alice." She stopped. There was a long pause. Then she said, "I have a special Alice. I see people differently. I see them not as humans, but rather as numbers when I chose to. I can manipulate any Alice in the world, and I can even remove __Alices__ from the body of people completely."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Luna stood up, shivering madly. She wailed loudly, terrorizing the people around. Everyone looked from Luna to Serena and from Serena to Luna.

"Aww, sweety! I don't think your Alice can protect you now can it?" she said in a very horribly high-pitched voice. It seemed to the students that this delicate young beauty enjoyed causing pain. "You bitch!!" Luna yelled in fury. She tried to charge towards Serena. Serena was too quick for her. She simply evaded her attack, and smiled in a manner that she was amused. She kicked Luna in her stomach, causing her to fly and hit the white board in front of the class. She then kicked her again, and held up Luna's chin, supported by her foot, and pressed hard on her neck. She was suffocating. She fell to the floor when Serena finally removed her foot. Many people thought that Luna was dead, but she was still breathing. "Stubborn, are we?" said Serena. She sounded intimidating. She turned to the class. Juniors, seniors, College freshmen and sophomores all looked at her, startled, too afraid to move. "Anyone else thinks Mikan is a slut?" she said.

_She did all of this for me? _Mikan thought, tears filling her eyes.

"Get out of the way," came a very elegant voice, with an air of command around it. Sakurano Suuichi was marching up to their class with Subaru Imai. They had looks of concern on their faces. "Are you okay?!" he looked straight into her dark, grey eyes and spoke with unease. "Do you think, a **pathetic** Alice like that can even brush the dirt of my shoulders?" She laughed in a sinister manner. "Anyone who calls Mikan a slut, or something ridiculous of the sort, will have to give me some very nice answers." She looked at everyone threateningly. "Let's go Imai." She said in a commanding voice. Suuichi and Imai followed without another word.

Mikan was a bit surprised. She was very upset. She sat with her head resting on Natsume's shoulder. Natsume tried to console her. "Mikan, why are you so bothered? That girl is an idiot.." He said. "No she isn't!" Mikan sat up. She had never behaved like this. "Well, she did it for me. I didn't think she would. It was so, nice of her. She cared about what people said about us, Natsume!" "Hn," came his reply. "Yeah yeah I am sure she does." "Natsume, I want to thank her. I'll meet you in class after half an hour okay?" she said in her cheerful voice. Natsume looked at her with one of his I-want-to-kiss-you-and-you're-running-away looks. His eyes were widened. She looked at him, giggled feverishly and kissed him on the lips. Then she stood up and ran away.

Serena's room was just two floors above Natsume. Her door was slightly open. Mikan peeked inside.

_'So?' _she heard a cold female voice.

_'You can't fight the world Harada.' _She heard the voice she had heard so many times. Persona. She thought. She couldn't let him harm Serena. She wanted to move but she decided to wait.

_'Persona, you know I can blow up your academy in, say what, 5 minutes?' _She giggled in an evil manner.

_'I know that, but I can't grant your wish, unless you do something for me in return.' _Persona said. Mikan could sense fear in his voice.

_'I don't think we're in a position to bargain sweetheart.' _She said, her voice was colder this time.

_'If you promise to work for the academy, I will make sure __Natsume__ and __Mikan__ will stay happy. They will both be given a 100,100 __rabits__ as allowances. They'll be given special privileges. They won't need to go on missions. They'll have personal body guards. I myself will watch over them.' _He said. His voice wasn't menacing. It was afraid.

_'It's a good offer. I don't mind running errands for this little organization. But, mind you, if a finger is laid on them, you know what I am capable of.' _She said.

_'Fine, it's a deal.' _He said, and disappeared.

For a while Mikan just stared at the half-opened door. This was Serena Harada. Behind the solid mask, was a loving girl, generous beyond imagination? Mikan had seen her, and she had seen her in her real form, in her intrinsic avatar...


	3. Moon dance

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Please don't sue me.

Thanks a lot to both my reviewers, I am really happy and I'll try update as much as I can. My GCSE O level exams are coming up, so I might not be able to complete the story but I'll try my best. Take care ya'll!! Special thanks to: dominiqueanne and miyuki24!! Thanks a lot!!

**Chapter three: Moon dance**

It was a chilly morning. Halloween had arrived. All the students were in Central town picking up the dresses that they had ordered for Halloween's dance. Some of them were trying on a variety of different outfits. Serena accompanied Mikan to Central Town along with Ruka and Natsume. She had no choice. Mikan had woke her up early morning, and asked her as if it meant the whole world to her. No way could anyone deny her puppy-dog face.

'Yay! I can't believe you came, Harada-san!' she said in her cheeky voice.

'That's okay Mikan. It's not a big deal. Besides, I don't mind stretching my legs a bit_.' _She said sweetly.

_'__Hn__' _Natsume grunted. _'Don't you like anything? We have been walking for the past three hours. I am beat.' _He said, completely exhausted.

All of them came across a beautiful shop, full of dresses. The sign outside the shop said, "Naughty and Flirtatious costumes for Halloween, don't hesitate." 'Aye, I wanna go here!' Mikan said merrily. They walked into the small shop. It was a circular building, and was covered in hearts and glitter. Ruke looked constipated. Natsume looked as if he had a stale pizza under his nose, and Serena looked like she was going to puke at all the chee-chee-ness. Only Mikan seemed to be happy, trying out one outfit after the other. Finally, after 1 complete hour, she came out wearing a red dress. It was a boatneck. Her shoulders were bare. The neck had laces arranged in petals. It was tight at the chest, followed smoothly to her waist and down her hips. Her entire right leg was exposed. There was a beautiful belt with it. It was almost backless. (I am not good at designing dresses. I repeat. :P) The guys were blushing madly. Serena laughed loud. 'What is it? You don't like it?' said Mikan in a disheartened voice. 'I love it. In fact I want the same one for myself.' She looked at the lady at the counter. The lady understood her nod, and hurried, excusing herself from some of the customers and making her way through the thick crowd to where the trio were standing. 'I want this dress. Please pack it as well as another dress. I want it to be one-sleeved, black and a bit naughtier. Please hurry,' said Serena in a business-like tone. She took out her purse and rummaged through it to find her credit card. 'No. please don't Serena-san!' Mikan protested. 'It's alright Mikan. I thought we were sisters right? That means I can buy you a present?' She inquired, lifting her eyebrows. 'Well sure you can but-!' she was cut off in mid-sentence. 'Great. You can buy me a present later, if you like.' She smiled at Mikan. Natsume grunted loudly. 'What about shoes? Are you buying anything Polka-dots?' he said sleepily. 'Oh yeah I forgot!' Mikan said, as if her pet dog had died. 'Don't worry, I'll lend you mine. They are amazing. Imported from Bavaria,' said Serena. Mikan bowed down. 'Thank you Serena-san!' she cried happily.

All of them sat under the fine maple trees, chatting, laughing and sharing fluff-puffs, courtesy of Natsume. 'So Serena-san who are you going with?' Mikan asked for the hundredth time. Ruka looked up. He was a bit tensed. 'Come on Serena-san! Hotaru wouldn't even tell me who she is going with.' Mikan said, crying like a two-year old. 'She's going with Rayu,' said Serena casually. 'EH?' said Mikan. Big fat tears filled up her eyes. 'Why didn't Hotaru tell me?!' Mikan screamed. 'Not a lot of people know about it,' said Serena. 'Are you going with Sakurano?' asked Ruka. Natsume looked up at her. Even Mikan dried up her tears and fell silent. 'Umm, well. No. Sakurano and Imai would fight if I went with either of them so I decided not to go with both.' Serena said, blushing. Natsume smirked. He remembered having the same problem with Mikan and Ruka. 'Well then, why don't you go with Tsubasa Sen-pai?' Mikan inquired innocently. 'He asked me, but I didn't want to look unconsiderate. Everyone knows committed whats-her-face is head over heels after him,' she said rolling her eyes. She knew perfectly that her name was Misaki, but he preferred to call her whats-her-face anyway. 'Well then who would you go with?' Mikan asked again. 'Hmm, how about you Ruka?' asked Serena sweetly. He jerked his head up. He wasn't expecting that kind of a question. 'Well umm…you see, I--,' Ruka stammered a bit, but was interrupted before he could continue. 'It's okay if you're going with someone else,' Serena spoke calmly. 'Uhno idlvto gowithyo" he spoke very fast. Serena was a bit confused. 'Pardon?' she said. 'I said, I'd love to go with you.' Ruka said blushing madly. Serena just smiled warmly. 'If that's the case, then I expect both of you to meet me and Mikan outside my room at 10:00 pm sharp. Then you two can escort us to the main hall!' she said in high spirits.

SERENA'S ROOM

It was 9:00 pm. The two girls were fully dressed. Serena let her hair open. Her straight hair fell on her hips, shinning with an unusual yet elegant shine. She wore two dazzling diamonds in her ears instead of the expected fangs, and a very locket with a diamond pendant. Her dress was exactly like Mikan, though it had some changes. It was black, revealed her left leg instead of the right, and had one sleeve only. The dress was fitted and exposed her smooth curves. She wore leather sandals, with strips all the way below her knees, covering her legs but giving them a sexy look. Mikan on the other hand dressed in her Red dress, and wore high heels especially for the occasion. Her hair fell on her shoulders, straightened all the way to the end, and the tips were in huge, beautiful curls. A tiara completed her perfect appearance. She wore two red earrings and a heart shaped locket given to her by Natsume. By looking at the two of them, it was hard to decide who looked better.

The girls applied final touched to their makeup. Serena's makeup was gothic while Mikan's was urban. She painted her nails black. Also, she had done a wonderful paint job on Mikan's fingers, which glowed in blood red nail color. 'Serena-san, you look like a model!' Mikan exclaimed looking at Serena. 'Well, that's because I was a model before. I quit after sometime though,' she said in a tone that suggested she wasn't in the mood to talk about it. 'Well! Look at you. You certainly look like a princess.' She added, with a friendly smile on her face. They heard a knock on the door. 'Oh my God, it's the boys!' said Serena, alarmed. 'Let's go,' said Mikan.

When they stepped out, both the boys looked taken aback. Ruka turned his face away because he was blushing like hell, and Natsume looked into Mikan's eyes, and said in a low voice, 'beautiful…' Mikan blushed at this compliment. She looked at the boys again. They had grown so much in time. She looked at Natsume's sexy Gravat collar, and his black suit. Her eyes moved up to his face, his hard jaw-line and his thin, but firm lips. She admired God's handicraft as she looked at his straight nose, and his sharp, piercing eyes. Yes, those alluring eyes, which had taken her breath away since the very first time. Her eyes moved to Ruka who was wearing a white and blue suit, also with a Gravat collar. He looked striking. Then she noticed Natsume had extended his arm to escort her to the hall. She jerked her head up, and embarrassed, took him arm and followed him to the main hall.

The main hall was packed with students and their dates. The teachers were also very excited. The students were dressed in Halloween dresses. Kitsumene accompanied Nonoko and Kokoro accompanied Anna to the dance floor. They were followed by a lot of other couples on the dance floor. Hotaru also danced with Rayu. Ruka and Serena sat, playing a drinking game, and laughed in a corner, away from the dance floor. A lot of students were joining them. Suddenly, the dance song changed to a slow song. Some of the couples moaned. Natsume looked intently at Mikan. He had waited all his life for a chance like this. True, he was cold, distant and afraid, yes, afraid that he would lose her, but at that moment all those ideas eluded his mind. Every time, he was with her, he felt liberated. The song started to play. He stood up. Mikan looked at him, her amber eyes widened questioningly. 'May I have this dance with you, baka?' he smirked. She took his hand without delay. The other couple moved away giving them more space. Everyone now looked at them.

_I__'__ve never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight__I__'__ve never seen you shine so bright__I__'__ve never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance__They__'__re looking for a little romance__Given half a chance_

Mikan came closer, carefully resting her head on his broad, strong shoulders. She closed her eyes, and so did he, resting his chin on her head. He wanted to have her, all for himself. He's burn anyone who'd come an inch closer. Yeah, he's do that. He'd burn every eye that looked at her, and every hand that wanted to touch Mikan. **HIS** Mikan.

_And I__'__ve never seen that dress you__'__re wearing__Or__ that highlights in your hair__That catch your eyes__I have been blind_

_The lady in red is dancing with me__Cheek to cheek__There__'__s nobody here__It__'__s just you and me__Its__ where I __wanna__ be__But I hardly know this beauty by my side__I__'__ll never forget the way you look tonight_

It was true. He was dazzled by her looks. She had never looked lovelier than she did that night. The moonlight shone through the glass roof. It made the dancing couple prominent. The light shone brightly, highlighting them. Everything else was dark. But they didn't care. They were just lost in their own thoughts. They were in another world. The song changed again into a softer song. The sweet sound of the piano played in the background. And to everyone's amazement, Natsume started singing the lyrics of the song.

_Spirit move me every time I__ a__m near you__Whirling like a cyclone in my mind.__Sweet __Mikan__, angel of my lifetime__Answer to all answers I can find._

_Baby I love you, come, come,__Come into my arms,__Let me know the wonder of all of you,__Baby I want you, now, now,__Now and hold on fast,__Could this be the magic at last._

He opened his eyes and started right into hers. The amber eyes looked right back at him. He swirled her around, and she fell into his arms, they danced in a frenzy of love. The movements were as graceful as a swan. The flexibility was like that of water flowing down the river.

_Lady take me high upon a hillside__High up where the stallion meets the sun.__I could love you, build my world around you__Never leave you __til__ my life is done._

_Baby I love you, come, come,__Come into my arms,__Let me know the wonder of all of you,__Baby I want you, now, now,__Now and hold on fast,__Could this be the magic at last._

They stopped as the sound of the piano died. And to their surprise people greeted them with a thundering applause. Apparently they were so lost in their own thoughts that they had not noticed what they were doing**'I am****lost****… in a cavern with you.. ****aand****—****I do not WISH to be FOUND…"** Mikan said, slowly, her chest rising and falling. 'Mikan—,' said Natsume. **'I, I want to be oblivious of the whole world for you**** I don't want anything from life, if I have you. .'** she cried. She slowly raised her head. She touched his firm lips with her slender ones. His tongue cut through the boundaries of her mouth, and hers guided him all the way. They didn't realize where they were anymore, or.. rather, they didn't care either..

* * *

That's all for now folks! Please do review! They give me the encouragement to write even more. I'll update as soon as I can. Comments and Critiques welcome. Love y'all. Kisses. Alyna-- 


	4. I promise I won't love you'

DISCLAIMER: I **do not** own Gakuen Alice.

Awwie! Thanks dominiqueanne! Will update more soon okay? Please keep reading and review too! For all those who haven't read this, please start from the first chapter otherwise you won't understand my twisted fanfic! No flames please:D

**Chapter four: I promise I won't love you anymore…**

The Halloween dance turned out to be a huge success. Mr. Narumi with the help of Madam Serena persuaded Jinno-sensei to give the students a week off school. The students cried in joy when Narumi sensei announced the great news in class that day. The students during this time pursued the activities of their choice, for once. Poor Ruka, a victim of Hotaru, was rarely seen on campus. He devoted his time to help her in the lab, not that he had any choice. Yuu was seen tutoring a lot of middle school girls math and geometry. He had started to enjoy the attention. Sumire was as involved with her Ruka-Natsume-Rayu fanclub as ever, while Rayu started spending time with Mochu. Anna, Nonoko, Kitsumene, and Kokoro all took pleasure in their double dates. Natsume and Mikan shared long talks, rested in each others' arms, under their trademark Sakura trees.

The Sakura petals fell on Mikan's gentle head. She laid asleep, her head resting on Natsume's muscular shoulder. He had her arms around her, as if he'd never let go. He gentle brushed off a few strands of hair from her smooth face. He stroked her face for quite some time, before he himself fell asleep. During this while Serena was seen with Subaru and Sakurano, both, who seemed enchanted by her beauty. It wasn't only her face that was striking; it was her hour-glass-figure, her grace, her poise, the way her lips curved into one of the most alluring smiles.

It was 12:00 am. Serena Harada looked at her exhausted self in the mirror. Familiar with gazing upon a lovely figure, bright, sharp eyes, and long, beautiful hair, she was upset to find a defeated, young woman looking back with her. Yes. She had not met the man she loved in quite some time. Not in many months. That was not a reason good enough for her to dress like a hermit. She went into the bathroom, leaving the door open. After taking an awfully cold shower, she came out of the bathtub, covering herself with a pink towel. She sat on her dressing table, carefully brushing her hair, then drying them. She carefully placed make up on her, gentle, oval face, allowing her eyelashes to glisten in the dark, and her soft, pink-painted lips to look breath-taking. When she was done, she gave herself a manicure, and painted her nails a soft baby pink. Her toenails were already painted pink. All she had to do now was to dress in her favorite night gown, and fall asleep.

She made her way through her huge, special star room, and – she was pinned to the dark black walls of her room. A silhouette appeared out of thin air, and was kissing her, violently, passionately. She made no movements, but let him kiss her.

_'Shouldn't have come out of the shower, looking like that__..'_a deep male voice commanded.

She didn't answer, but loosened herself a bit. He inhaled her sweet fragrance.

_'Would you let any man caress you like this?'_ he said, a little anger easily visible in his firm, voice.

_'__I kne__w, __it was you,__don't__ you think I know your touch by now?'_ she answered coolly, in her trademark, nonchalant voice.

_'Damn you__..'_he said in a whisper. He slowly came out of the shadows. It was a starry night, and the only source of light was the combined light of the stars, rekindled, lit, anew. What glittered most of all, were his bright, shimmering, purple eyes.

_Reo__..'_ she murmured slowly, lifting her eyelids, inclining her grey eyes with his purple ones. He slowly stroked her hair, away from her eyes. She loosened her body even more, and fell into his arms. He caressed her chin with his lips, and then, kissed her lips ferociously. They broke for a minute or two to catch their breaths, but he never gave her much notice before he sealed her lips with his. He carried her in his arms to the bed, dropping her right there. She did not show resistance of any kind. After waiting for a while, he got on top of her, covering her body with his. He kissed her forehead, then her lips, following by her neck, and then farther down. He removed her towel, to find a small, mini –skirt looking robe inside. It was still nothing like a nightgown and could be easily taken off. He didn't take it off. His hands moved expertly through her clothing, touching every possible part of her body that he could find with his hands.

She kissed back, taking his shirt off with her long, fragile hands. She pressed her body against his, touching his lips whenever she could reach them. After almost 15 minutes of this session, they lay exhausted, side by side. He gazed upon her closed eyes, her face turned towards the right. His eyes moved towards her long, swan-like neck, her beautifully shaped breasts, a curved waist, flat tummy, perfect hips and long, luscious legs. He couldn't hold the temptation any longer. He longed to taste her, all of her. He removed her robe, but before he could do it completely, she intervened.

_'Don't do this, I need you__Please__' _he spoke, burning with passion.

_' I__ can't.. __let__ you.. __not__ tonight..' _she spoke firmly.

She got up, covered herself up with his jacket, and moved near the window. He held her wrist tightly, looking at her like a wounded tiger.

_'I said, I wanted you__..'_he spoke, his eyes burning.

_'I can't__..'_ she spoke coldly this time.

_'Why not?!' _he screamed. He couldn't take it any longer. He wanted her, to taste her fully and completely. They had done it before, thrice. He didn't understand why she was so reluctant to do it now. She just stood there, looking out of the window as if Opera was going to jump out of the shadows. He couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed her subtle shoulders, shaking her wrathfully. She didn't even look at him. He pushed her, and she fell to the other side of the room. Her head hit the sharp edge of her wardrobe, and her head started bleeding. Reo realized what he had just done. He got up, and ran to the other side of the room. He expected she'd heal herself. She didn't and continued to bleed.

_'WHAT is the MATTER with you?! Why don't you heal yourself? Here you are, lying helplessly on the ground, when you're the most powerful Alice in the world! What is wrong with you?' _he screamed, looking into her eyes, tears rolling down his masculine cheeks. Tears formed in her eyes too, but to his surprise, she smiled and embraced him tightly.

_'I cherish everything you give me, even if it's pain.' _She smiled sheepishly.

Guilty. That was the only emotion he felt at that time.

_'I am pregnant.'_ She said in a very low voice.

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't realize what she just said.

_'Come again? Didn't catch that last part__..'_ he said dreamily.

_'I am pregnant Reo.' _She replied again.

_'Shit,' _was all he could say.

Silence fell. She crawled to the corner of the room, clutching her legs closely to her body.

_'This baby, we can't have it.' _Reo said after a long pause.

She looked at him disbelivingly.

_'I work for the Anti-Alice __Organisation__. You must come with me then, live with me, with your power we can easily destroy the Alice __Acadmey__! It will be done then, I won't be a slave anymore, and we'll live together' _he said in one breath.

_'You think it'll all end? They'll still have us as toys Reo! Open your eyes. My baby, I don'__t want him/her__ to be grown up in servitude. I want him or her to have freedom, to be grown up in a euphoria-like state, I want them to strew flowers of peace in their little garden of joy..; I REFUSE to be a slave to anyone. This war will continue forever. You can go now. You've done enough to me for one day.' _Her voice was exasperated.

He looked back one final time before going out of the window. _'The Alice War is beginning. I'll regret it if I have to kill you__..'_he said as if she didn't matter to him at all.

_'I promise I won't go easy on you either. I promise I won't love you, Reo.' _She said crying. He disappeared into the darkness. She lay on her tatami mat, worn out.

She looked at the slightly open door.

_'He's gone__you__ can come in now, __Mikan__.' _She looked at the door as if she knew Mikan was standing at that door since the very start.

* * *

That's all for now. Will put more Natsume and Mikan in the upcoming chapters, lots of love and ahem other things between them. The Alice War is at hand. Someone might sacrifice themselves to provide a flourishing future for Mikan and Natsume. Stay tuned folks! Please review!! 


	5. Pregnant Silence

DISCLAIMER: I **do not **own Gakuen Alice.

Thanks a lot for the awesome review SeraphMia! It meant a lot to me, specially the fact that you took out your valuable time to read my story and pick out the flaws! Thank you SO much! And as always, dominiqueanne, since you ALWAYS read my chappies, I get really motivated to write some more, thank you SO much :) ! As per Vicky's suggestion, there's going to more about the original GA characters in the upcoming chapters. So lovers of Serena, please do wait, I'll upload more about her soon, okay:) For those who are confused with the plot, Serena Harada is an Alice student in high school, who has the strongest Alice of them all. She believes that joining or fighting for either Alice or Anti-Alice will just create more mayhem, so she's on neither side. She comes to Mikan's class, and grows to be very emotionally attached to Mikan, and swore to protect her and Natsume. More romance and action in store for all my dear readers, but don't expect me to update too soon, I gotta finish off lots of pending work, wish me luck! I have babbled for long enough! Please enjoy the chappie!

**Chapter Five: Pregnant Silence**

There was a sullen silence between the two girls. Mikan approached Serena.

_'Serena-san, I am so sorry for eavesdropping, I came to check on you and I heard voices, I tried to wake __Natsume__ up, but he wouldn't budge, so I __decid__— _she was interrupted by Serena's calm, sweet voice.

_'__Mikan__, you're innocent. I know you didn't mean me any harm, you'd never to that__..'_she said lovingly, as if a mother spoke to her child, even though they were the same age.

Mikan felt gratitude towards Serena. She didn't blame her for ruining her privacy. No words were spoken, but the silence said everything. Mikan never understood how Serena's mind worked. But she didn't dare ask.

_'Serena-san… is Reo, __your__..?' _she started uncomfortably, then came to a halt.

_'He's not my boyfriend.' _She said flatly.

_'Then?'_ Mikan asked straightforwardly.

Mikan waited for her to speak. She didn't. She looked at the little photo frame by her be side. It contained a photo of Reo and her. She had her arms around Reo's neck, and they were both smiling at the camera. Mikan looked at her with inquisitive eyes.

_'I met Reo, 7 months back. I was very lonely, back then. We met at a local bar, I used to go there sometimes, not that I had any choice__'_ She said, laughing a little. _'__My best friend, __Rayu__, loved to dance. I enjoyed dancing pretty much myself, so I accompanied him on Saturday nights__…it meant a lot to him. Once, he introduced me to his friends, Shiki and Reo. They were older than both of us, so I hesitated in befriending them. But once we became friends, everything was put into place. _The teasing laugh on her face was changed into a small, sweet smile. She closed her eyes to reminiscence about the time she spent with Reo. Then, taking a deep breath, she continued. _'He took me __to__ many places, and in no time, we became the best of friends, just like you and me __Mikan__.' _She opened her eyes, and looked at Mikan, smiling magnificently. _'After that, I started depending on him, once I saved him from an __attack;__ he found out then, that I was an Alice.'_ She said, hesitated, before continuing, _'I never thought I'd fall in love with him, nor did he. We were just too naïve I guess__..'_she said, interrupting herself with a small laugh. Her tone shifted into a dark one. _'One night changed everything between us. Four months ago __Mikan__, we overdid 'it', and I got pregnant.' _She spoke more darkly then before. _'I love him more than ever but I don't want my child, our child to fight Alice wars. That's why I must end it all. I must sacrifice myself, and this baby, to save you all.'_She finished off.

Mikan was dumbfounded. She was in a state of daze. She didn't know what to do, or say. Her movements were barred. She couldn't even gather up the courage to look at Serena in the eye. Her brown hair swayed behind her, as the wing came rushing towards her face. And then, it struck her, realization.

_'You don't need to do this, Serena-san! I am very grateful to you, for thinking about all of us, but sacrificing yourself is no way to—_ she was cut off one again by Serena. Her voice was now distressed.

_'Do you remember __Mikan__, when I told you about my Alice?' _she asked Mikan.

**FLASHBACK**

_Mikan__ hesitated for a while and said, "Serena-san, is it true that your Alice is mind-reading like Koko?" she said in an innocent voice. Serena laughed. "No dear __Mikan__. That's not my Alice." She stopped. There was a long pause. Then she said, "I have a special Alice. I see people differently. I see them not as humans, but rather as numbers when I chose to. I can manipulate any Alice in the world, and I can even remove __Alices__ from the body of people completely."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

There was a long pause, before Serena finally spoke up. _'My Alice, can removed __Alices__ from the bodies of people completely, __Mikan__. Given that, I can remove __Alices__ from the bodies of everyone else, except you guys. I can destroy both the Alice and Anti-Alice Organizations. I can give you guys a world, where you can have children, build homes, and live your life to the fullest. Just because I'll never have that chance, doesn't mean you shouldn't. Okay?' _she smiled fondly. _'And you shall not speak about this to anyone. The Alice War is inevitable __Mikan__. I won't let you be a part of it. I'll protect you, so that you and __Natsume__ never suffer the fate me and Reo had to.' _She said simply.

Mikan lay on her bed that day, cuddled to Natsume. It was so serene, just to see his chest rise and fall. In fact, the moment itself was serenity. She saw his muscular, smooth chest rise and fall. She put her head over his chest, to hear his heart at work, beating. Isn't that all we can wish for sometimes, to be at our love's side, to see them breathe, in a perfect state of tranquility? If having sex was love, then there would be no point of love. Humans would just satisfy their hunger for lust with one person or another. But true commitment, Commitment for a lifetime, comes from experiencing love. True love, but only a percentage of it. If humans were to experience all of true love at once, they would just die in euphoria. True, making love is a FORM of love, but it is not love in its entirety. Sometimes, to see your love in front of your eyes is bliss. And isn't love bliss?

The clouds appeared on the bright, azure sky. The students of the high school division worked tirelessly, helping their groups out, preparing for the Alice festival. This was to be followed by the Examinations, the field trip, the Last Dance and Graduation events. Little did the students know that the Alice War was inevitable, and all of their joys would be swept away in one, dark storm.

Serena worked endlessly, helping out the Special Ability types. She encouraged them to work harder, and attracted support from older students, whose Alices, like Sakurano's and Subaru's were highly helpful. Sakurano's teleportation Alice helped with moving stuff around, or sending messages to students working in the Northern Forest. Subaru's Alice helped the students who fell of ladders or got injured in some other way, with his healing Alice. Natsume, too, helped the Special Ability types. Though people did not like him being around, especially when they had their eyes on Mikan, nobody dared say anything, seeing that Serena Harada, the most feared student, was watching everyone through the shadows.

Rayu Kusanagi, the blue-eyed-sixteen-year-old helped Hotaru Imai with her inventions. His Alice, the mimicking Alice helped him to mimic Hotaru's invention Alice and help her with her inventions. They spent a lot of time together, which made Ruka jealous several times. Though Mikan was his first love, and Serena his crush, he did feel something towards Hotaru.

_'Wait up!'_ Ruka called, seeing Mikan turn right and almost disappearing out of the corridor. He stopped in front of her, panting.

_'__Ruka-pyon__Ohayo!'_She greeted him with a big smile on her face.

_'__Arigatou__Mikan-chan__. Have you seen your friend __Hotaru__ by any chance?' _he asked, still panting madly.

_'__Awwie__Hotaru__? I just saw her with __Rayu__ in the great hall two minutes ago. Why don't you go take a look, maybe she's still there.' _She said, lost in deep thought.

_'__Arigatou__Mikan-chan__!' _he tried to smile, and ran again. He had to talk to Hotaru. This was it. She couldn't ignore him like that and be with that idiot Rayu all the time. Sure he was popular, but so was Nogi. He wouldn't let some mimicker take Hotaru away. He'd use his animal pherramonne if it ever turned into a fight, but he's not let her go just like that. Why was Hotaru like this around him? She had been ignoring him ever since that idiot came along. And now she didn't even talk to him? She even asked Amanatsu to stop letting him into the lab. He looked everywhere for her, and he ended up finding her with Kusanagi. This had to stop. He'd make it stop. Chivalry burnt in his body, the courage to face any hurdle destiny threw at him.

He opened the door to Hotaru's room. Hotaru was sitting there; sketches were spread across her table. She looked intently at them, and rubbed some calculation on her worksheet. She didn't take any notice or Nogi's presence.

_'Imai!' _he called out. He was angry, it was evident.

_'What, animal boy?' _she said in her monotoTenous, cold voice.

_'What are you doing?'_ he asked, blushing. He lowered his voice a little, realizing that he was houting at Hotaru for no reason.

_'__Rayu__ made these wonderful sketches for me, they really help. I am going through them, admiring his artistry.' _She said nonchalantly.

_'It's always about __Rayu__, isn't it?'_ He said, his voice was distant now. The Ice Queen felt hurt, deep down inside. Sure, she liked Rayu, but not the way Ruka thought. She wanted to test his patience.

_'Well, unlike you, __Baka__, he's actually helpful and not a burden.' _The last three words struck him like a poisoned sword. Was he a burden?

_'So I am a burden now, eh Imai?' _he pouted like a little child, tears forming in his beautiful, beady eyes. _'I don't complain when you torture me and make me do your dirty work, you blackmail me with stupid photos, but I never complain!' _he cried out.

The Ice Queen maintained her stoic trademark expression. _'And why don't you complain, __baka__?' _

Ruka couldn't hold back his feelings any longer. _'Because I like you, woman! I like the way you torture me, I like the way I run around being blackmailed! Why do you do this to me?' _he added.

_'Good question. That's the only way I can spend time with you.' _She said simply, her eyes had softened and a microscopic smile appeared on her face. Yeah that's Hotaru Imai the Ice Queen right there for you.

_'What about __Rayu__ then?!'_Ruka asked a bit puzzled.

Hotaru shrugged. _'We have the same Alice, animal-boy. We have common interests. __Rayu__ doesn't have a sister, so he considers me one. Unlike you all, he is an intellectual conversationalist, so I enjoy talking to him. Subaru has never exactly been a brother to me, so I seek my brother in __Rayu__. He likes __Aoi__Hyuuga'__s__ sister, and I tease him that __Natsume__ will burn him into crisp, that's why we share a good laugh together.'_

Ruka simply looked at her. The Ice Queen looked lovelier than before. Her shoulder-length hair swayed freely behind her. Ruka took a few steps closer to her. He embraced her, honestly. This mere, simple gesture was enough to convey their feelings to each other. There had always been an awkward silence between them. This silence was different. For the first time there was a pregnant silence between them. It was a silence which guaranteed something coming their way, something good, something a lot like love.

* * *

That's all for now! Thank you guys! I'll update more soon as promised. Hotaru and Ruka are FINALLY committed, yay!

This kawaii chapter, just like any other, is dedicated to my best friend, Baka youjo of my life, Ben:D So I hope you read and enjoy this ben!

Love y'all- kisses.

Alyna-


	6. Into the Night

DISCLAIMER: Oh god, how many times do I have to say this?! I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice na na nana na! As much as I wish I would TT sigh

Yes yes yes, longer chapter guaranteed next time :D Sorry for short chappie this time I am sure you all will like it. I am so sorry for not updating TT I had my GCSE O level exams and I was studying like a nerd 8) lol. I had no time even for myself. So I apologize to all my dear readers who showed interest in my humble endeavor. Please continue to read my story, and do not give up on me because I am such a slacker. XX I hope up to meet up with your expectations soon! Love you all! I'll stop my babbling so you can read my chappie! just a last word of thanks to my small group of readers: _tamahits, SpringFairy15, 9'-'sachiko-chan'-'9, SeraphMia. Hasan, Dominiqueanne and Miyuki24!_ Thank you all so so much !! :D :D The song that I used in this chappie was 'Into the Night- Carlos Santana feat. Chad Kroeger' Please download the song and listen to it as you read the later parts in the chappie. It'll be really helpful. My flu is killing me accchooo sorry readers, will update as much as I can from now on! Please bear with me and PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. It is the reviews which urge me to write more and more.

**Chapter 6: Into the Night **

The corridor was packed with students scurrying along in and out of their classes, preparing for the Alice Festival. All classes had been cancelled, much to Jinno's dismay. To get his frustration out, he would occasionally run around bossing students or giving them detentions for even the slightest excuse of not saying 'good morning'.

'_He has gone cuckoo; that man.' _Kitsumene chuckled.

'_Aren't you two supposed to be working?' _Anna spoke to her boyfriend Kokoro in an irritated voice. She was out of breath, running around and working hard while her boyfriend and his best friend, Koko and Kitsumene sat comfortably on the window pane outside their class.

'_Oh but we ARE working,' _said Koko, who was reading out the thoughts of people out loud, embarrassing them completely.

'_No you are NOT!' _shrieked Anna who was being slave-drived by Jinno. '_This is so unfair!'_ she complained. Koko diverted his attention to Nonoko who was glancing nervously at Kitsumene. Kitsumene, who was bickering with Anna at the moment, did not notice his girlfriend blush twenty times in a minute. Koko looked like it was early Christmas.

'_Chee Kistumene.. Nonoko wants to be alone with you so she could kiss you and ask you if you LOVE her.' _He said in a mocking voice. _'How touchy.' _He added, smirking. Nonoko sweat dropped.

'_Ohayo Tsubasa senpai!' _Anna and Nonoko chirped.

'_Ohayo Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan.' _Tsubasa replied in a hurry. _'Sorry I am in a bit of a rush actually-..' _Before he could complete the sentence, Koko read out his thoughts out loud.

'_It's still early morning. Maybe I could use Hotaru's spy camera and see Misaki change.' _He said, trying to control his laughter. _'Oh my my, if only Misaki senpai knew.' _He said sarcastically, blackmailing Tsubasa.

'_Fine.' _Tsubasa said in an irritated voice. _'I'll give you one hundred rabbits to keep your mouth shut about this.' _He said in a rushed voice. Koko smirked at the helpless Tsubasa Ando, then quickly shot a glance towards Kistumene who understood his signal almost at once.

'_Oh that won't do Ando, you see, I also happen to know about your little morning escapades.' _said Kitsumene in a mocking tone. Tsubasa was appalled at the audacity of the little evil blackmailers. _'Fine. Two hundred rabbits it is then. NO more. Deal?' _Kitsumene and Koko 

looked victorious. _'Deal,' _they replied in a chant. With that Tsubasa Ando ran off towards the High School Senior I dormitories.

'_You blackmailed poor Tsubasa senpai!' _pouted Mikan who just joined the group out of nowhere.

'_Of course! We have to buy our girlfriends gifts you know.' _said Koko in a bored voice. Nonoko seemed delighted. Anna on the other hand, looked offended. _'So THIS is how you get us presents!'_ she gasped in fury. _'Sorry.' _said Kitsumene in a timid voice. He turned his face towards Mikan and said, _'Hey Sakura, weren't you supposed to get here BEFORE us?' _Before Mikan could answer, Koko read her thoughts out loud. _'Oh.. That stupid Natsume, here I am in trouble because of him again.. What excuse can I make? I can't POSSIBLY tell them the truth, I mean, and what will they think if they knew how romantic Natsume was being in the morning.. and I couldn't say no..' _he spoke in a pleased voice. Mikan blushed at this remark and covered her face with her hands. _'Hey Natsume,' _Kitsumene waved at Natsume. _'Hn,'_ he grunted in reply.

Koko looked at the defeated Mikan, then turned his attention towards Natsume, smirking. He read out, _'If the little git does not stop reading my thoughts, I'll burn him to ashes.'_ Koko gulped. _'Sorry,'_ he piped in. _'Don't embarrass Strawberries here. Or she'll burn my ears again.' _said Natsume nonchalantly. That was it. It was enough to provoke Mikan.

'_Keep your STUPID comments to yourself! You little piece of scum! Why you.. ugh! I hate you! I don't even know what to say to you!' _screamed Mikan all at once.

'_Of course you can't.' _replied Natsume uninterestedly. _'Ugly baboons don't talk. Little girl.' _

'_Who me?!' _Mikan was shocked at Natsume's courage. _'Hmf, you seem to know a lot about BABOONS, seeing that you are one YOURSELF.' _She shrieked.

'_Tch.' _He said. _'That one was so cliché.' _He was looking indifferently at the students passing by, as if he was looking at something disgusting.

'_Give it a rest you two,' _said Ruka in an irritated voice as he joined the group, carrying a heavy stack of decorative ribbons, balloons etc. _'Ruka-pyon!' _Mikan chirped happily as she turned towards Ruka and greeted him with a little bow. Ruka had been working hard on the Special Ability attraction, completely ignoring everyone around him, even the Somatic types. _'You should rest,' _said Mikan in a sympathetic voice. _'You're working way too hard,' _she added, feeling sorry for the blond lad. _'Tch,' _Natsume sneered at him. Ruka shot him a death glare then turned his attention towards Mikan and smiled gently, blushing a bit. _'We have to win, don't we Mikan-chan?' _he replied sweetly. _'_Arigatou_ na Ruka-pyon!' _said Mikan and smiled blissfully at Ruka. _'I should probably go check on Hotaru.' _He said, running his hands through his blond hair, _'She's working so hard, I bet she forgot to eat. I better get her something to munch on.' _Koko smiled mischievously and interrupted, _'Aaah.. young love.' _

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Hotaru hit him with her most-feared invention: The baka gun. Koko fell from the window pane and landed on the ground with a large thump. _'Watch it mind reader.' _said Hotaru with her trademark stoic expression. _'Hotaaaaruuuuuu!!' _Mikan greeted Hotaru with utmost enthusiasm. However, her attempts to hug her best friend failed like any other day. Hotaru pointed the baka gun at Mikan's head, and then shot her squarely between her eyes.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

'_EEK!' _Mikan shrieked then fell on the floor in a daze. _'Tweet tweet.. oo birdies,'_ she said, somewhat unconscious. _'Tch,' _Natsume sneered at her, _'Pathetic little girl,'_ he said in a monotone. _'You shouldn't hit her so hard you know,' _said Ruka who helped Mikan back to her feet. _'The baka gun shoots automatically at morons. The bigger the moron is, the harder it hits.' _She said boringly. Koko and Kitsumene were mortified by the power of the baka gun. Anna and Nonoko chose to keep their mouths shut. Natsume on the other hand sneered at the miserable Mikan who was crying waterfall tears by now.

'_How cruel,' _said Serena, who felt sorry for Mikan. She cat walked to the spot where the group was standing and stood beside Kitsumene. _'Serena-channnnnnnnn' _Mikan leapt at Serena and hugged her, crying hysterically. _It's okay Mikan,' _She smiled benevolently. _'How is the work coming along, eh?' _ She asked sweetly. _'Not good,' _said Mikan in a worried tone. _'We have loads to do but most of the students aren't working,' _added Ruka, sweeping an annoyed glance at the students enjoying the good weather outdoors. _'Oh, that can easily be arranger for,' _said Serena and smirked. _'Shuuichi!'_ she cooed.

Shūichi Sakurano looked at her and waved elegantly at her. He excused himself from the High School Senior II crowd, and joined Serena and the High School Juniors. He nodded in turn to everyone as if to say hello. _'These sloths are lazying around,' _she complained, pointing at the students laying down on the soft grass underneath the azura sky, chatting and playing, or some just relaxing. _'I mean,' _her voice deepened and changed into a more flirtious voice, _'You're the Student President, aren't you?' _she asked sweetly, her face an inch away from his, her right hand caressing her tie and the other on his chest. _'Euuh, of course,' _he said, his eyes fixated into hers. '_I'll see to it that they start working immediately.'_ He said in a commanding voice, then hurried into the grounds, bossing the students around and urging them to work. _'You have your methods of persuasion,' _said Hotaru in an impressed, business-like tone. Serena smirked at the remark, then nodded in thanks.

The students spent all day working tirelessly. Decorations were set up and the attractions were put in place. Versatile students like Natsume, Sakurano, Rayu and Ruka helped out and made things easier for the other students. However, amongst all the hard workers, the hardest worker was Mikan. She kept everyone's morale up and encouraged them to work incessantly towards their goal. Everyone completed the job in high spirits and by the end of the day, the attraction was ready for the following morning (N/A: what the attraction was will be revealed in the next chappie)

Instead of returning to their dormitories, the students of the Special Ability class arranged a small bonfire. Guitars were brought, and the students sang and dance around the fire. Other students were welcomed to join too, hence making the bonfire a huge success. The teachers, especially Narumi appreciated Mikan's idea of the bonfire and increased her allowance as a reward.

The dark sky glittered with stars shinning brightly amidst the slightly cloudy night. The students sat around the bonfire, telling horror stories. Mikan shivered with fear as the stories started to get creepy. Tobita Yu had begun telling a story. _'I went to the old wing of the Academy, just towards the west. The west wing was burnt by the AAO in the previous Alice wars. Anyway, people say it is haunted by the students who were burnt there fighting. I went to check it out myself. When I entered the building, the door behind me shut itself. There was no way to escape. I was trapped.' _Poor Mikan was in hysterics now and people had begun to notice, but Yu continued anyway. _'I tried to find a way out, but there was nothing there except a vague, dreadfulness. Suddenly, I saw a silhouette entering into the building. I looked at it. I saw a lady covered in blood and worms chewing on her face-..' _That was enough to haunt poor Mikan for a week. She buried her face in Tsubasa's chest and cried out loud. _'Tsubaaaasaaa!!' _Tsubasa Ando gently stroked her hair to calm her down, then looked at Yu in anger, and said out loud, _'No more scary stories.' _The students booed in dismay. _'It was a lame story anyway,'_ said Natsume as he combed his hand through his fingers. He looked angrily at Tsubasa. He was always jealous whenever Tsubasa got too close to Mikan. Tsubasa glanced nervously at him then said,_ 'Let us do something else!' _The students nodded in agreement. _'How about we all dance?'_ said Sumire in an annoyed tone. _'But what about the music?' _said Misaki questioningly. _'We can perform a song,' _exclaimed some of the high school students. _'Alright!' _said Mikan, who was happy that she would get to dance. 

At this point, Nobara the Ice Princess spoke. _'I have heard Rayu sing. I think he is a talented singer. He should definitely sing.' _Such a remark astounded the crowd as the Ice Princess herself gave it. _'There is no doubt that Rayu is an excellent person for this job.' _said Hotaru in a monotone. Rayu looked at both of the girls, then smiled gently at them. _'Haha, you flatter me _

_way too much Imai. And thank you, Koori Him,' _he said lovingly to Nobara, who blushed ten shades of red. He picked up his guitar and looked at all the girls gathered, _'This is for Hotaru Imai, the Ice Queen and Nobara, Koori Hime. And last for all the beautiful girls out here.' _He winked at the girls. _'What an asshole,' _said Natsume. Mikan waved happily to Rayu then frowned at Natsume. Rayu started singing:

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell, **

_Natsume looked at Mikan and thought of all the wonderful things that she had done to him. Surely, he was heading for hell. She saved him. She brought a smile to his face. She erased the bad memories of his past and filled his heart with nothing but love. _

**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me, **

_Natsume thought of all the bad things that happened to him, how he drowned himself amidst the shadows of his past. Then he began reminiscing how Mikan turned his world upside down, how she changed his life with her fragile mind and subtle heart. Passion took over his mind, and love filled up his heart. With that he got up and took Mikan by the waist, and stepped onto the area where the couples were dancing. _

**There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
And we sang:  
**

_Mikan spun into his arms, the whole crowd dazzled by her graceful movements. Narumi looked at Mikan admiringly, then started clapping, the students following his lead. _

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
Were singing,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,**

_Mikan twisted and turned, Natsume leading his princess into a steady tango. They danced around the fire, their feet moving in perfect synchronization. _

**Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night, **

_The music began to get more intense, and so did the emotion Natsume felt. His blood was rising and passion over taking him completely. Mikan was lost in his arms, she was thoroughly enjoying herself. _

**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces**

_Natsume's strong and muscular body perfectly complemented Mikan's petite one. They perfectly fit into each other's arms. Natsume's crimson eyes were shining, and much to everyone's surprise he was smiling. Yes people, it was an ACTUAL loving smile. Mikan too looked back, like she had everything she could ever wish for. _

**She was spinning in circles with the moon in her eyes,  
No room left to move in between you and I,  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,  
**

_Mikan spun out of his arms, then into them again, the moon shining brightly and reflected in her eyes. Their bodies were so close, they seemed as one. They completely cut themselves off their surroundings. All they knew was that they were there, it was perfect, and they were in love. They danced and danced around the fire, as Rayu started singing even more enthusiastically. _

**And we sang  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
Were singing  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,**

_Mikan and Natsume now moved like professional dancers, changing their dance to salsa. The guitar solo turned them on more, their bodies longing for each other, their hearts bursting with love. _

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
And we sang:**

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices bang like the angels sing,  
Were singin'  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(And the voices rang like the angels sing),  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
And we danced on into the night

_Mikan and Natsume danced round and round the fire, their arms one. His crimson, piercing eyes looked into her glowing, auburn orbs and he inhaled her feminine scent as she inhaled his masculine one. Together they danced, and surely, it was a dance to remember. The song ended with Mikan and Natsume lost in an embrace, and then, in front of everyone, they kissed. Natsume crashed his lips onto hers, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her pressed her into his body with one hand on her waist, and the other gently stroking her long, chocolate brown hair. That was it. That was love. _

**End of chapter 6: **Yay chappie! In the next chapter the Alice Festival will take place. Rayu's Alice will also be revealed! Yes I am so happy. Next chapter, lots of ass-whooping action. Don't miss it. :D LUNA will get a really bad beating from Serena. Please do read  Thank you so much all!!


End file.
